Together
by YuriYaoiHet Ilove'emall
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get drunk and have some fun. As their relationship blooms, they must deal with an age old prejuduce and a certain foul-mouthed poltergiest as they try to make their love last. Femmeslash lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

Together

Chapter One

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione and Ginny get drunk and have some fun. As their relationship blooms, they must deal with an age old prejuduce and a certain foul-mouthed poltergiest as they try to make their love last. Femmeslash lemon warning.

Hermione sat in the corner of the common room watching her classmates in astonishment. They'd just won the Quiddich House Cup after a very brutal match against Slytherin and had decided to throw their most uproarous party yet. Fred and George Weasley had, out of nowhere produced several bottles of firewhiskey and everyone from the fourth year up -even the twins had been admant about some students being too young- in their house were partaking in some of their wildest antics yet.

Harry and Ron were sprawled out in the floor, unable to walk, with several of the other Gryffindor boys. A few of the fourth year girls were attempting to start a game of spin the bottle. Shamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were making out in a corner, which everyone seemed to take in stride. George and Fred were dancing to the music that someone had turned to a pop/rock Wizarding station, Angelina Johnson between them, their bodies grinding together. One boy was leaned out one of the windows being sick, which had drawn several laughs. There were fireworks dancing along the ceiling and tiny explosions were firing from somewhere. There was a loud whoop from her left, followed by a few catcalls and she turned to look. Lavender Brown had apperently just tackled Pavarti Patil and was iin the process of snogging her silly.

All in all, it was the wildest party Hermione had ever seen. Thinking she'd might as well turn in early, she started to get up when Ginny approached her, carrying a bottle and two shot glasses. She held one out to Hermione.

"It's getting pretty crazy. Want to get out of here?" She asked, having to speak loudly over the music.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny as the wove their way through their drunken classmates. Having to dodge the swooping fireworks, Hermione almast crashed into several people and was more than relieved when the reached the portait entrance. As soon as the portrait swung open, several people yelled at them to hurry and close it, so they darted through.

They stood there for a moment before Ginny turned to her. "Will it break the rules too much for us to go hang out in the prefects bathroom?" She asked. "I'd like to celebrate too, but not around that lot."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I guess not. I mean, it's not like I haven't broken loads of rules with Harry and Ron before." She said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny laughed and they set off. Hermione chose the quickest route to the bathroom since they had the firewhiskey. It just wouldn't do for them to get caught, because then, their housemates would be in alot of trouble too. They chatted easily as they walked and Hermione wondered when Ginny had gotten so smart. She was never able to have intelligent conversations with Harry and Ron. The professors, though they would talk with her, were always so busy. It was very refreshing.

"Mintfresh." She called as the reached the bathroom.

"Wasn't it 'Pinefresh' last year? Do they always have 'fresh' in them?" Ginny asked as the went inside.

"I suppose. I've wondered at it too." She stopped a moment. "Wait. How'd you know last year's password?"

Ginny shrugged. "Must've heard Harry telling Ron." She walked to the towels and began spreading them on the floor for them to sit on.

Not entirely convinced, Hermione moved to help her. They sat down and Ginny uncorked the bottle. She took Hermione's glass from her and filled it before handing it back. Hermone hesitated at first, but finally took it. Ginny poured herself a glass.

"To Griffyndor!" She toasted, holding out her glass. Hermione tapped hers to it and gaped as Ginny threw back her head and downed the contents of her cup in one gulp. "What?" Ginny asked grimacing slightly.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Well?" Ginny promted.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to drink that?" Ginny asked, pointing at her glass.

"I guess." She took a tiny sip and coughed as it burned is way down her throat. "Gods that's harsh!"

Ginny laughed. "Its easier if you drink it quickly like I did. Try it."

Hermione took a deep breath and tossed back her shot. She coughed again. It still burned, but then her throat went slightly numb. "It worked."

The red-head laughed again at the look on her face. "I told you so." She filled their glasses again.

"I don't think I should have anymore." She said, not taking the glass.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Mione."Ginny pleaded. "I can't drink this whole bottle by myself."

"Well . . ."Hermione pondered for a moment. Her thoughts were already slightly fuzzy. She looked up to see Ginny pouting. "Alright, but if I get sick you have to clean it up."

Ginny beamed at her. "Deal."

Hermione sighed and took the glass, tossing it back like she had the first one. This happened a few more times, Ginny coaxing her to take more shots. By the fifth or sixth one though, she needed no encouragement. She found she liked this new feeling. She felt confident and strong and just plain wonderul. She threw back her head and laughed.

Looking back up, she realized she'd startled Ginny. "What?"

"Nothing." The red-head said quickly, poring her another shot.

Hermiones eyes narrowed as she took the glass. "Tell me or I'll hex you." She threw back the shot and pulled out her wand. Ginny gasped and ducked and Hermione laughed again. "Just kidding." She dropped her wand carelessly and sighed. "I feel great."

"I'll say. I've never seen you like this before."

"Drunk?"Hermione joked.

"Relaxed." Ginny corrected. "You always seem so stressed. So afraid to cut loose and have fun." Seeming to realize what she'd said she shot Hermione an apoligetic look.

Hermione thought about it. "You know, I think you're right. But there's always just so much to think about, you know?" She looked up at Ginny. "I just always feel like everyone thinks I won't do as well because I'm Muggle-born. So I study all the time, to make sure I won't let everyone down." She sighed. "And I suppose Harry and Ron annoy me. Don't get me wrong, they're my best freinds, but sometimes I just want to throttle them."

Ginny laughed. "I'm actually surprised you put up with Ron as well as you do. He's my brother and I feel like killing him sometimes."

"You know he doesn't even care about his lessons at all." She hissed, the thought alien and scandalous to her. "Neither does Harry. It's like they think school is just some big joke!"

"Yeah, but you take it too seriously, 'Moine." Ginny said, pouring them each a shot. "You're not going to let anyone down by taking a day off to have fun every now and then."

Hermione downed her shot. "I may try it. I mean, I'm not studying tonight and I'm having a blast!" She cried holding her glass out for another refill. Ginny complied and poured her another shot. She downed it quickly. "Is it just me, or does a bath sound really good right now?"

Ginny spit out half her shot. "A b-bath?" She sputtered.

Hermione stood, with much difficulty and wobbled slightly. "Yes. just laying there and floating in the water. . . sounds like heaven right now."

She began taking off her clothes. Ginny was a girl after all. What harm could it do?

Ginny gulped as Hermione's robe to hit the floor. This was not supposed to happen. A secret part of her was thrilled, but she overrode that thought. How am I supposed to hide how I feel when she gets naked?

She'd liked Hermione for a while now, but had never had the opportunity to say anything. In truth, she'd been afraid to. Hermione was her freind and also straight. She didnt't want to fuck up their freindship over this.

When she'd seen Hermione alone at the party, she'd wanted to at least talk to her, mabye steal a kiss or two by the cover of alcohol, but she didn't know if she'd be able to contol herself right now. Drinking alone with her was a bad idea.

"Hermoine, stop." She said as the brunette began unbuttoning her shirt.

She didn't. "Why?" She asked, pulling it off. "You can get in too."

Ginny's heart leaped at the thought but she shook her head. "No." She stood, a little wobbly. "No, I think I should go on and head to bed."

Out of nowhere, Hermione's arms were around her. "Don't go, Ginny. Please." She pleaded.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione automatically, her hands smoothing the other girls bare back. Her skin is so soft, Ginny thought. She buried her face into Hermione's hair breathing in her scent. Oh, gods, she thought, I'm loosing it.

"I'll stay." Was all she could say.

Hermione squeezed her tighter, before letting go. "Thank you. " She smiled. "Bathe with me. Please. It'll feel good, i promise." She said earnestly.

Still not thinking clearly, she simply said, "Ok."

Hemione beamed a smile at her and walked away to turn on the taps on one side of the pool. Ginny move to the other side, doing the same, enjoying the taps effects even through her stupor. Its was like her drunken feeling had spiked ten-fold when Hermione had touched her.

When the tub was full-which didn't take long at all- Ginny looked up at Hermione, who'd picked up the bottle again. "Can we just drink out of the bottle, Gin?"

Ginny nodded and walked over, watching the brunette's throat work as she swallowed coipous amounts of the potent whiskey. A small trickle wound its way down her throat and Ginny couldn't resist. She leaned forward and licked the trickle off of the other girls neck. The taste of the other girl's skin made her groan inwardly and she had to indulge, sucking lightly. She felt Hermione shiver as she lowered the bottle and realized what she was doing.

She jerked back. "S-sorry."

Hermione smiled at her. "That felt good, Ginny. Don't be sorry." She wobbled and almost fell.

Ginny darted forwards to catch her and, not to steady herself, they fell onto the towels. Hermione giggled senslessly. "''Mione, you're drunk!"

"So are you."Hermione spoke softly. Ginny noticed something strange in her voice.

She didn't have time to wonder at it as Hermione suddenly leaned forward and brushed their lips together. A zing of sensation ran through her and she leaned forward to deepen the kiss, unable to stop herself. She was suprised and overjoyed when the other girl didn't pull away, but opened her mouth, welcoming it. A few glorious moments later, she pulled back, not wanting to push her luck.

Hermione looked dazed. "Ginny. You are a great kisser." She stated before giggling. "Let's bathe now."

Ginny could feel herself smiling stupidly from the kiss. Even if she didn't get another one, she'd cherish tonight for the rest of her life. Their first kiss was something even the alcohol wouldn't erase from her memory.

She came back to herself as Hermione reached back and unclapsed her bra. Ginny gaped as the creamy flesh was revealed. Her breasts bounced lightly, before settling and Ginny gulped. She couldn't stop staring as Hermione stood gracefully- which was quite a feat conscidering how much alcohol she'd consumed. She wobbled a bit as she stood up straight, breasts giggling. Ginny could do nothing but stare as the rest of the girls clothes disappeared, until she stood gloriousy naked. Ginny drank in the sight with her eyes, trying to memorize those curves she so desired to touch. Her fingers literally itched to reach out and she clasped her hands into fists.

"Like what you see?"Hermione asked teasingly, making a small twirl on the spot.

Ginny gulped. "You're beautiful, 'Mione." She met the girls eyes, surpised to see that they'd darkened.

She stared into those beautiful blue eyes and saw something she'd always dreamed to see there, but never thought she would- desire.

Hermoine felt better than she ever had in her life. She'd never felt like this. It wasn't just the alcohol, it was Ginny. She'd felt something stir deep inside her when Ginny'd almost left and realized she wanted her to stay more than anything. She'd liked the way Ginnys arms felt around her. Liked the feel of the other girl against her almost-bare chest.

To give herself time to think, she'd started turing on the water. She'd watched as Ginny moved to help without being asked, watched the other girl move with unspoken grace and found herself liking what she saw.

Deciding she needed more alcohol to make sense of these new feelings, she threw the last of her caution to the winds and drank more. Then Ginny had licked her neck. She'd stopped swallowing, going still as the other girl licked and sucked for a moment. It felt delicious and the lowered the bottle so she cold tilt her neck and exposed more flesh to the wonderful sensation.

She'd been surpised when Ginny had pulled back and slightly light headed. She felt herself loosing her balance as a wave of drunkenness hit her, and felt those athletic arms wrap around her once more as she fell. She looked up into those slightly startled, chocolate-brown eyes and had to kiss her, damn the concequences. She was surpired and delightled when Ginny not only accepted the kiss, but responded. As they'd kissed, she felt feelings she'd never felt before. She wanted more of this wonderful new feeling that Ginny gave her.

The kiss ended and she was dissapointed for a moment, before seeing the barely veiled desire in Ginny's eyes. In that moment, she knew the other girl felt the same. She stood and let the rest of her clothes fall to the floor, baring herself to those chocolate orbs.

She'd seen the look in Ginny's eyes and let it show in hers. She wanted this. Whether or not it was the alcohol, she wanted Ginny. Wanted her so bad it almost hurt. She flirted for the first time in her life and didn't feel embarassed. She felt empowered somehow.

"Am I the only one getting naked?" She asked teasingly, walking towards the tub.

Ginny stood, blushing furiously and took off her robe , throwing it unceremoniosly to the floor. Her other clothes quickly followed. Hermione watched her hungrily, soaking in Ginny's lithe, beautiful form.

What was this feeling? She didn't understand why seeing Ginny unclothed made heat pool in her stomach, but it did. She couldn't help moving towards her, running a hand down one tanned arm.

"Gods, Ginny, you're so beautiful.." She whispered.

"Sorry about this." Ginny whispered back.

Suddenly, Ginny was kissing her, melding them together at the mouth. Hermione moaned as Ginny took complete control, exploring her mouth thouroughly, before pulling back and letting their tongues dance. She responded to the kiss enthsiastically, wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck and pulling her close, moaning again at the feel of skin on skin. Ginny's arms went around her, squeezing tightly as if she'd never let go.

They stayed like that for a few long moments, before Ginny pulled back sightly, gasping. Hermione whimped at the loss until Ginny began kissing her way to her neck. Hermione tilted her head sideways, baring her neck to the red-heads mouth. She shivered as Ginny explored her neck, moaning as she sucked strongly.

Ginny started to pull back and she tightened her arms. "Don't stop, Ginny, please." She begged. She leaned forward and kissed the other girl, trying to convey everything she couldn't say through it.

Ginny kissed her back before, pulling away. "Are you sure, 'Mione?" She asked, hope and fear warring in her eyes.

She leaned forward, brushing her lips over Ginny's again. "Yes."

Ginny kissed her again, lightly. They stayed that way for a moment, before Ginny's tongue darted out, smoothing over Hermione's. She opened her mouth immediatley and their tongues met in a teasing dance. They slowly began moving backwards until her back met the wall, she hissed at the feel of the cool marble, pushing against, Ginny's warm body unconsciously.

She was kissing her! Really kissing her. Ginny's heart sing as she melded hem together at the mouth. She veered sideways, kissing her way to Hermione's ear, playing with the lobe tenderly. Feeling the other girl shiver, kissed her way down Hermione's neck, licking and nipping. She sucked strongly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, before kissing lower, running her tongue over Hermione's breasts. She flicked her tongue over a pert nipple and Hermione gasped. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Ginny wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Hermione moaned, her fingers fisting in Ginny's hair.

Ginny sucked and nipped, before switching nipples and doing the same. Slowly, Ginny began kissing her way down Hermione's body, toying with her belly-button She wanted to go lower, to take it to the next level, but she still wasn't sure what Hermione wanted. She kissed lower until she was right over her clit, kneeling between the other girls legs.

She looked up at her, taking in her flushed skin and hazy eyes. "Hermione?" she asked, unable to say more than her name.

Hermione looked down at her, desire in her eyes. "Yes. I want this. I want you."

Ginny beamed up at her, before nuzzling between her legs. Her fingers parted sweet folds, baring her flower to Ginny's eyes. She licked it in one long, slow stroke and Hermione bucked against her. She tasted so sweet and right, Ginny, licked a few more long strokes, before focusing on her clit.

Hermione was in heaven. Ginny's tongue was soft and hitting all the right spots. She sucked suddenly and Hermione nearly knocked herself silly on the wall, as she threw her head back. She moaned pushing herself into Ginny's tongue.

"Oh, god's, Ginny." She whispered.

She almost screamed as Ginny began flicking her tongue quickly over that sweet spot, again and again. She barely heard her moans as Ginny worked her clit. She felt a growing sensation, the pleasure peaking higher and higher until she was literally swamped in it, every nerve of her body sizzling.

"Something's happening, Ginny . . . I feel . . I feel . . Oh, gods . . Don't stop . . please . . Oh, Ginny . . Ginny! "She screamed as something snapped inside of her and she was suddenly imersed in ecstasy. Ginny didn't stop.

Distantly, she was aware she'd just had her first orgasm, but then Ginny did something to drive all thought from her mind. She felt a finger push inside her, searching for and finding another sweet spot. Hermione bucked, screaming again as the double sensation sent her still spasming body over the edge. She moaned and writhed against Ginny, almost sobbing with pleasure as she kept going. She felt like she was on fire with pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Ginny . . I cant take it . . Oh, gods!" She screamed again as Ginny inserted another finger, working each one with aleternating pumps.

Ginny suddenly sucked strongly and she came again, her lover's name on her lips. Only then did Ginny stop. Hermione slowly slid down the wall, her legs giving out. She slumped sideways on the cold marble, shivering and gasping.

Ginny sat there gasping. The sound of Hermione in the throws of pleasure had been more exquisite than she ever dreamed-she'd never thought Hermione would be a screamer. The feel of her, the taste, was wonderful. She wanted to keep making love to Hermione until the day she died.

Realizing the her lover would catch a chill, she picked her up, her Quidditch training making the other girl seem feather-light, and moved to the still steaming pool. She found the steps and walked in, lowering Hermione into the water gently, sitting down on the underwater bench at the pool's edge. The warm water seemed to snap the brunette out of her haze and she reached up, cupping Ginny's face.

"Ginny that was . . . wonderful." She whispered, leaning up to kiss her.

Ginny beamed, genuinley pleased. "I'm glad. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. ." She trailed off, not wanting to say too much.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked quietly.

Ginny blushed. "I was afraid to. I thought you were straight."

Hermione laughed. "I thought I was too." Was all she said.

Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and sighed, wrapping her arms around her. Ginny kissed her forehead before nuzzling into her hair. They sat like for a time, talking, but not excatly having a conversation.

Hermione kissed her again. "Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Can I . . "She blushed.

Ginny smiled thinking it was cute. "Can you what?"

Hermione blushed darker before buryiing her face in Ginny's neck. She sighed again and moved her lips to Ginny's ear. "Can I do to you what you did to me?" She foze.

Ginny froze. In truth, there was nothing more she wanted than that, but she didn't want to put any pressure on her new lover. "You don't have too . ." Was what she said.

"I want to." Hermione kissed her neck, nipping lightly, causing Ginny to shiver. "I want to make you feel like you made me feel."

Ginny gulped, Hermione's words alone turning her on. "O-ok." Was all she could say.

Suddenly, Hermione was kissing her. She kissed back, but let the other girl dominate, feeling that was what she wanted. Hermione sipped at her lips, sucking and nipping at them, before deepening the kiss, pushing their tongues together.

After a moment she pulled away, and began kissing her way down Ginny's body. Ginny gasped as her warm mouth found a nipple, sucking lightly. Ginny groaned at the sensation, Hermione's gentle touches making her shake with need. Suddnely, Hermione finger were on her clit and she jerked as the brunette begen working her with tiny, light strokes.

"Hermione. . ." She moaned the other girls name, her head falling back, pleasure washing over her.

Hermione alomst moaned as she explored. She was tentative and worried she'd do something wrong. She'd never done anything like this before and hoped Ginny's gasps and moans meant she was doing in right.

Hermione waited until Ginny was thoroughly distracted before she snuck a hand down, finding, and massaging Ginny's clit under the water. Ginny bucked, letting out a surprised moan. Hermione fingered her gently, not entirely sure if what she was doing was right, but Ginny seemed to be enjoying it, so she continued. She kissed her, more roughly than before, biting Ginny's tongue and earning another moan in response.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she called out a wandless summoning spell for her wand and cast a bubble-head charm on herself, before ducking under the water. She followed her fingers and pushed the bubble against her clit until the skin passed through. She licked Ginny in a long stroke, before drawing her tongue over her clit as fast as she could, the alternated to slow licks and flicks and rotating her tongue. She was trying to do everything Ginny had at once. After a little while, she felt Ginny spasm and insterted her finger, going for the same sweet spot that had driven her wild before. She swore she heard a muffled scream through the water, taking it as a sign of encoragement, she inserted another and began pumping as fast as she could, flicking the other girls clit qickly with her tongue. She just hoped she was doing a good job.

Ginny gasped and moaned. Whatever Hermoine was doing under the water's surface felt amazing. She could feel her changing speeds and techniques lightning quick and the effect was stellar. She writhed against the side of the pool, pushing herself into Hermione's mouth with complete abandon. She could feel her orgasm growing and tried desperatley to hold it off for a moment, but Hermione began rapidly flicking her tongue again and she crashed over the edge hard. She felt a finger push inside of her and it found that sweet spot. She felt Hermione push against it, rubbing quickly and she came again, screaming.

Suddenly, she felt another finger enter her before she lost control of her body completley. Hermione was pumping her so fast, fingers curved just enough to firmly caress her inner sweet spot with every thrust. Her tongue was making small quick movements that drove her wild, and she screamed again, coming violently.

She couldn't hear the words she was crying over the rush of blood in her ears. "Ooh gods, Hermione . . . Ah! . . . Oh, I can't . . Gods . . . It's too much . . . Hermione!" She screamed going over the edge again.

Hermione slowed, then stopped. As her head broke the surface, the bubble popped and Ginny pulled the other girl against her, kissing her roughly. Hermione kissed her back for a moment, before pulling back.

"Was that ok?" She asked, breathing heavily.

Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Ok?" She gasped. "I thought I'd . . . die for a minute there. . .It was wonderful."

Hermione beamed, snuggling into her. "Really?"

"Really."

So there you have it. My first lemon. What'd you think? Lemme know. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Together

Chapter Two

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

A/N: Another lemon warning. Girl on girl. There's pretty much gonna be a lemon in every chapter of this story. Just letting you know.

They held each other as they caught their breath. Ginny couldn't keep a smile off of her face. She'd never been happier than in this moment. She was with the girl she loved. Even if it turned out Hermione didn't love her back, right now was perfect.

Hermione was wondering what it all meant. She'd never felt this way before. The alcohol was still making her thoughts fuzzy, but she was sure that that wasn't what was making her feel like this. Could she be falling in love? With a girl? She'd never thought of herself as gay. Never looked at another girl. When she thought about it, she'd never really looked at anyone. Dating always took the backseat in her mind.

An even bigger question popped into her mind; since she and Ginny had just had sex, did that mean they were dating? Freinds with benefits? Or simply a one-night-stand? She was afraind to ask outright, afraid she wouldn't like the answer. Could she deal with it if she was just a drunken fling? She didn't think so.

Ginny's hands were on her, stroking her back, muddling her thoughts further. She moved to pull away from Ginny's embrace, smiling at Ginny's confused look and pushed away from the wall. She picked up her legs and swam through the soapy water, trying to give herself time to think.

Ginny watched her swim gracefully across the pool. Gods, she was beautiful. Not to mention stunningly brilliant and a wonderful freind. All Hermione had to do was say the words and she would spend the rest of her life trying to make her happy. To hell with what anyone else thought. Hermione was the personification of everything she desired in a lover. No, she thought, I fell in love with her and those things are what made me love her more.

Hermione reached the other side of the pool and righted herself. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grasped the side of the pool. She stayed there for a few minutes, gathering her courage. She had to ask what tonight meant. She thought through it as much as she could in her drunken state and realized she cold be happy dating Ginny. Very happy. She'd probably never be able to return that happiness to her, but she would try her hardest. If Ginny would have her.

She sighed and was about to turn around when Ginnys arms wrapped around her waist, pulling Hermione back against her chest. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Hermione turned in Ginnys arms, wrapping her arms around her, looking down. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She cupped Hermione's chin, lifting her head to look at her.

Hermione sighed. It was now or never. "It's just. ." She averted her eyes. "What does this mean? Was it just tonight or are we . . . together?" She whispered the last word.

Ginny was unable to resist hermione's forlorn face. She brushed their lips together tenderly before answering. "It means whatever you want it to mean." In a flash she realized now was the time to confess the way she truly might not get another chance and the alcohol in her system bolstered her courage. "I love you." Hermione gasped and looked her in the eyes again. Ginny saw her delight, followed by misbeleif. "It's true, I swear. I've loved you for over a year now. You are an amazing person and you've been a wonderful freind. Tonight meant more to me than you'll ever know and I-"

Hermione silenced her with a kiss. Ginny responded enthusiasically. When Hermione pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. She felt like her heart would burst with love for the red-headed girl in front of her. "I love you too, Ginny." Was all she could say.

They pulled each other close, kissing passionatley. "Ooh. Look. Little lessies in love!" A voice said from above them.

They jerked apart and looked up to see Peeves floating above them. Both of them squeaked and covered their chests "Peeves!" Hermoine yelled. "What are you doing in here? This is the prefects bathroom!" She yelled.

Peeves laughed. "Ooh, touchy aren't we. Not like I've never seen ickle students naked before." He flipped side down and crossed his legs. "I goes where I likes and I likes where I goes!" He sang.

"Get out!" Ginny screamed. She started looking around for something to throw at him. Hermione began moving towards where she laid her wand on the side of the pool.

"Fine! I'll go! But now your secrets mine to tell." He laughed and began singing,

"Lessies in Hogwarts, they're having some fun!

With whiskey and soap, they cum and they cum!

They shagged in the bath, what a disgrace!

Oh Granger and Weasey, they both have foul taste!"

And then he sailed through the ceiling, whooping with mirth.

"Damned loony ghost!" Ginny cursed after him. She turned to Hermione. "Are you ok?" Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed. "So much for worrying how were gonna break the news to everyone. We're not going to be able to show our faces without him singing that bloody song. I swear I'd kill him again if I could. Stupid wanker."

Hermione could't help smiling as Ginny proceeded to curse Peeves from his nose to his ghostly underwear. Hermione wrapped her arms around her new girlfreind. She smiled wider at the thought. "Calm down, love. it's not like we'd have been happy keeping it a secret anyway." Then she frowned. "Though I do wish he'd have skimped on the details." She said thoughtfully. Then she giggled at the astonished look on Ginny's face.

"I cannot belive you're ok with that!"Ginny sputtered totally shocked.

Hermione shrugged. "I think it's the alcohol. Or maybe it's just because I've never been so happy before in my life. I just can't bring myself to care right now."

"I think I like drunk 'Mione quite a bit." Ginny joked kissing her lover's forehead. Then she sighed. "We'd better get back to the common room though, before Peeves wakes the whole castle up."

Hermione laughed at the disgruntled look on her face. A thought crossed her mind."I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, since Peeves is going to tell everyone anyway, why don't you spend the night with me in the head-girl room?" She asked tentativley, not sure if Ginny would like the idea at all.

Ginny kissed her. "I'd love to." She answered, pulling away.

They moved to get out of the pool, laughing and touching. When they reached the towels they'd laid out earlier, Hermione picked up the almost-gone bottle of whiskey, chugging a little more before grabbing a towel and drying off. Ginny took the bottle from her and turned it up, drinking the last few swallows.

"Do you want me to refill this?" She asked.

Hermione thought about it. "Well, we don't have classes tomorrow and I'm not that sleepy, so I guess." She hesitated a moment. "If you want to, that is."

Ginny rummaged through her clothes and found her wand. She cast a refilling charm on the bottle and pushed the cork back in it, before grabbing one of the towels."Even if we don't drink it tonight, I definetley like drunk 'Mione enough to get caught with it." Hermione scoffed and slapped her lighly. Ginny giggled.

They dried off and got dressed, each one wrapping a towel around her head to continue drying their hair. Ginny stuck the firewhiskey in her robes as Hermione retreived her wand from the side of the pool and they set of towards the common room, giggling and holding hands. Hermione felt simply bubbly. She'd never felt so free as she did now. Ginny was in much the same state, leaning in to kiss Hermione's cheek as they reached the portrait. It swung open and they saw that while the party had died down, there were still several people drinking and dancing.

Parvarti and Lavender were passed out in front of the fireplace in each others arms. Harry and Ron weren't on the floor anymore, so the girls assumed they'd made it back to their room. Fred and Angelina were wrapped around each other in one of the chairs and George and Katie Bell were in much the same state in another. Most of the younger students were passed out or in their rooms and the party had taken on a very adult theme.

Ginny was suddenly in the mood for dancing and pulled Hermione to her. "Let's dance. "She called over the music.

Hermione smiled but tried to pull away. "I can't dance."

"Yes you can." She pouted. "Please."

"Oh, alright. Catch me if I fall?" She asked jokingly, twirling away.

"Always." Ginny said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the radio.

As they reached the dancers, Ginny spun Hermione around and grabbed her hips, pulling her backwards until, Hermione's back was flush against her chest. She began dancing, swaying her hips in time to the music. After a few nudges, Hermione bagan swaying her hips as well. grinding back against her girlfreind. There were a few catcalls that caused her to blush, but she had to admit, she was having fun. She spun around in Ginny's arms and they danced face to face. Hermione moved her body in time with Ginny's, going with the flow of the music. A bottle was passed around and each turned it up, gulping down the fiery alcohol. Hermione heard people whispering aboout her and found she actually liked what she heard, for once.

"Wow. Hermione's cutting loose."

"Did you see her? She just drank firewhiskey like it was water! Ginny did too!"

"Those two dancing together is kinda hot."

At that one, She wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. After all, there was not point hiding their new relationship. Peeves would have the whole castle clued in before lunch tomorrow. Ginny responded enthusiastically, pulling the brunette tight against her. There were several gasps and more catcalls. They kept dancing as they kissed, grinding their bodies together.

An odd smell reached Hermione's nose and she broke her kiss with Ginny to see what it was. She was astonished to see that someone had lit a few joints of marijuanna and they were being passed in rotation with the bottles of whiskey. She looked at Ginny questioningly.

The red-head leaned into her ear. "Wanna smoke?" She asked.

"No way. Alcohol I'll do, but not that."

"Then lets go. I really don't want to be around it."

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her, pleased that Ginny felt the same way. "Follow me then, love." She took Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the staircases.

Yells of "Hey where are you going?" and "Ooh Granger's getting lucky!" followed them up the stairs, causing them both to blush. Hermione oddly felt like calling down to them that she already had, but Ginny kissed her again and the thought flew from her mind.

They reached the Hermione's room. the portrait of a slender young woman turned to greet them. "Gryffon Tail." Hermione whispered. The girl curtsied and the portrait swung open. She turned to, Ginny and took her hand, pulling her inside.

Ginny gasped at the enourmous room. It was as big as the regular bedrooms in just the sitting area. "You have your own common room!" She said, astonished.

Hermione flopped onto one of the couches by her tiny fireplace. "Why do you think I rareley hang out in the common room anymore?" She sighed and let her head fall back. "So much more peaceful here." She looked up at Ginny and patted the couch beside her. "Come. Sit beside me." She whispered throatily, fluttering her eyelashes an smiling what she hoped was a seductive way.

Ginny shot her a feral grin and moved towards the couch. She crawled up into Hermione's lap and kissed her. Hermione smiled against her lips an nipped them lightly, before pulling back. "I like this, Ginny. Being with you an kissing you. Just being able to reach out and touch you and know that you won't pull away." She cupped Ginny's cheek in emphasis. "It makes me so happy."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I glad your happy with me. Thats all I ask is that I make you happy."

Hermione smiled at her. "Do I make you happy, Ginny?"

In answer, the red-head leaned up and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and hermione wound her fingers into Ginny's copper hair. She pulled her head sideways and began kissing her way down Ginny's throat, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Ginny moaned and leaned into her. Hermione focused on one spot and began sucking strongly. After a few moments she pulled back and smiled at the hickey she'd left.

"Now everyone can see that you're mine."Hermione whispered into her shivering girlfreinds ear.

Ginny laughed shakily. "Never thought you were the possesive type." Then she pushed Hermione back against the couch cushions and nuzzled into her neck. She found the junction of Hermione's neck and shoulder and bit the sensitive flesh. Hermione gasped and Ginny sucked hard for a few moments, before pulling back. She smiled at the curly-headed brunette. "Now everyone knows you are mine, as well."

They smiled at each other and kissed lightly. "Ginny? Will it upset you if I want to drink more?" Hermione asked lightly.

In answer, Ginny pulled the bottle from her robes and uncorked it. "Not at all." She smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Lets get smashed."

She turned up the bottle and chugged a few gulps, before handing it to Hermione who did the same. It wasn't long before their second bottle was almost empty. Ginny, still halfway in Hermione's lap, turned up the bottle to drain the last few drops and fell onto the floor.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Hermione asked. She tried and failed to get up.

Ginny started laughing, bottle falling from her hand. "I'm fine. Never better." She griined up at Hermione. "C'mere, love."

Unable to stand, Hermione simply scooted her body down and rolled onto to the floor. Then she rolled over on top of her girlfreind. Ginny wrapped her arms around her and pulled Hermione's lips to hers. They kissed for a few long moments, both enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together. Ginny brought her knee up between Hermione's legs and pushed it against the junction of her thighs. Hermione moaned and ground back against it.

"Ginny!" She breathed, pulling away from their kiss. "I want to make love to you again."

Ginny leaned up and sucked on the hickey she'd made, causing Hermione to gasp. "I want to make love to you too, Hermione. There's nothing I want more right now."

Hermione smiled down at her. "Then can we move to the bed? This stone is killing my knees."

Ginny laughed. "Of course. If we can walk!" She joked and they both giggled.

Hermione crawled to the couch and used for support as she pulled herself up. She stumbled almost immediatley and almost fell. She reached out and knocked a lamp off of the end table beside her couch trying to catch herself. She stood there for a moment, before looking down at the lamp. "Oops." She giggled.

"Help!" Ginny called from beside her. Hermione looked around to see Ginny trying and failing to pull herself up. She sat down on the arm of the couch and held out her hands, knowing she wasn't steady enough on her feet to help her girlfreind stand otherwise. Ginny crawled to her and Hermione pulled her up. "Thank you." Ginny said, leaning on her heavily.

Hermione giggled. "Let's try this."

She stood and they staggered towards Hermione's bedroom, using the walls, furniture and each other to stay upright. It seemed to take forever, but they finally reached the bed. They flopped down beside each other, giggling madly. After a moment Hermione sat up and leaned over Ginny, kissing her lightly.

"Let's loose these." She said beginning to unbutton Ginny's shirt.

She leaned down and began kissing her girlfreind's neck before moving down her body. As she undid each button, she nipped and sucked at the flesh she revealed. Ginny was surprised at Hermione's forwardness, but the sensations she was feeling kept her from saying anything. When she got done unbuttoning Ginny's shirt, Hermione pushed it open and pulled at Ginny's shoulders.

"Sit up." She ordered.

Ginny did as she was told and Hermione pushed her shirt and robe down her shoulders, kissing one lightly as it was revealed. She kissed her way up Ginny's neck as she wound her arms around to undo her bra. Then she peeled off her bra and her mouth moved to Ginny's nipples, pushing her back on the bed. Ginny moaned as Hermione ran her tongue over one and reached down to start undoing the buttons of Hermione's shirt. She wanted to give Hermione pleasure too.

Unable to do it from the angle she was in, she grasped Hermione's shoulders and rolled until Hermione was underneath her. The brunette squeaked with surprise. Ginny quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it open, She captured Hermione's nipple through the material of her bra and bit it lightly. Hermione moaned. Ginny snaked a hand down her body, lifting her skirt and massaging her button through her panties.

"Wait." Hermione gasped and grabbed Ginny's wrist. "I want to pleasure you first this time."

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her. "But I want to do you first."

Hermione pouted. "You did me first last time. It's my turn."

Ginny smiled at her. "I think I know a way to solve this." She rolled off of Hermione and sat up. She started undoing her skirt. "Take the rest of your clothes off, love." Hermione smiled and did so. When they were both naked, Ginny kissed her quickly. "I don't really know how it works, but I've heard of a way for both of us to pleasure each other at the same time. The muggles call it '69'."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second. "I've never heard of it. How does it work?"

"We lay in opposite directions, one on top, one on bottom and just do it, I think. Do you want top or bottom?"

"Bottom." Hermione anwered almost immediatley. "I don't know what to do so you should be on top."

Ginny nodded. "Ok. I've always wanted to try this."

She smiled at her lover and kissed her again before pushing her back on the bed. Hermione lay back and ginny moved to straddle her, scooting backwards until her thighs were on either side of Hermione's face and her mouth was over Hermione's flower.

"Ready?" She asked Hermione.

"Ready."

Ginny parted Hermione's folds and ran her tongue over her gently. Hermione shuddered with pleasure and did the same to Ginny. Ginny began flicking her tonge over Hermione's clit and almost gasped when she began doing the same to her. Hermione lightly sucked on Ginny's button and her hips rolled as Ginny's teeth grazed her in response. It became a competition between them, each one trying to pleasure the other more than she was being pleasured. Ginny wrapped her lips around Hermione's clit and began suckling on it. Hermione's hips rolled madly and she dug her fingers into Ginny's thighs. She began flicking her tongue over Ginny's button as fast as she could, and felt Ginny's body shudder above hers. Ginny sucked strongly and flicked her tongue over Hermione's clit, trying to ignore her pleasure and concentrate on sending Hermione over the edge. Hermione was trying to do the same. They were both trembling, tyring to keep their orgasms at bay for as long as possible, but soon they both crashed over the edge, screaming their pleasure into each other.

Ginny rolled off of Hermione and turned around to kiss her. They tasted themselves as their tongues danced. Ginny pulled back and smiled at her. They were both breathing heavily as Ginny flopped back onto the bed. Hermione rolled over and snuggled into herand Ginny wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

Ginny kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She paused a moment. "That was great, but I think I like hearing you moan my name better."

Hermione laughed lightly. "I didn't get to hear you. I'd like to." She kissed Ginny's neck where she'd left the hickey.

"Maybe you'll get to."

Hermione bit her. "Maybe nothing. If I could move right now, I'd bind you to the bed."

Ginny was shocked. "Wow. Never thought I'd hear you talk about bondage." Then she grinned. "Gives me a few ideas though."

Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "Don't even think about it." She yawned.

Ginny kissed her forehead again, laughing. Then she yawned too. She reached over and pulled the part of the blanket they weren't laying on over them. She nuzzled into Hermione's hair and breathed in her scent. "Good night, love." She whispered.

"Good night."

And there's chapter two. I know the lemon in this chap was a little different, but I wanted to try a 69 scene. Lemme know how I did.


End file.
